Fairy tail Academy
by Fairytailer10
Summary: Fairy Tail Academy's rivalling school Tartarus has challenged them to a grand magic games and Levy thinks she experiencing her first high school crush. What's going to happen.


Levy thought that boys who thought they were the king of the school when they were obviously not were just hilarious . So it took all of her willpower to keep herself from laughing out loud when the wind mage Erigor started bragging that over 20 girls were begging him to be their date to the dance. Erigor's buddies Kageyama (Kage for short), Rayule and Byard started saying 'stuff like yep that's the truth' or 'you'd better believe him or else.'

Levy walked past them trying not to make eye contact otherwise she'd burst out laughing. When she barely reached the hallway where the 9th grade lockers were kept someone behind her said, "If it isn't Mcgarden." Startled Levy spun around to find the speaker. To her surprise and annoyance it was Erigor. "I considered your offer Mcgarden," he said smiling smugly. "About what?" Levy asked her usual cheery expression turning as dark as a thundercloud. "Since you begged me too go too the dance with you, my answer is yes you're the lucky girl."

Levy just stared at him her brain working as fast as the speed of light to come up with an answer to reject me. When her brain finally came up with a reasonable answer she smiled this fake cheery smile. "Here's my answer," she said raising her hand putting her middle and index finger together. **"SOLID SCRIPT SILENT!"** Erigor opened his mouth in protest but it was already too late, nothing came out of his mouth. would have to go to the school nurse Miss Porlyusica to have the spell reversed.

Feeling extremely happy with herself Levy walked past Erigor, who was still trying to say something, to her locker. She was so close to it but she bumped into a group consisting of the craziest boys in school. These boys were Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Romeo Conbolt and Gajeel Redfox. Levy just had to bump into Gajeel. She muttered sorry and tried to scoot around him.

"Geez, watch where you're going fairy." he said. Levy stopped and looked at him. Levy knew she was extraordinarily short but only her friends got to comment on that, Gajeel did not count as friend so he had no right to say anything about it. Standing up a little straighter she looked or rather tried to look Gajeel in the eye, because he was so much taller than she was, and said, "Sorry, but do you mind moving instead of blocking the hallway like a human door?" she asked using the same fake cheery voice she'd used with Erigor.

"You just got schooled by midget!" Sting hollered. "Better watch out Sting otherwise shrimp's gonna school us better than professor Macao," Gray said holding in a laugh. Before they could come up with any more ridiculous nicknames Levy walked right through them intentionally bumping into Gajeel's shoulder on the way. "Look the blue haired baby is mad," Natsu said. This was too much for the boys. They all burst out laughing until tears came to their eyes.

Levy practically flung her locker open and grabbed her essence of magic textbook and flung her locker shut. "Woah chill out girl," someone said once again behind Levy. Levy turned and silently thanked the gods that it was just her blond haired friend Lucy. "You look extremely stressed out, what happened?"

Levy retold her story to Lucy who sympathetic until she reached the part about Gajeel. When she heard that part of the story Lucy spread into that wide mischievous grin. "He was so flirting with you," Lucy said looking extremely happy. "No he was not he was just being a playful jerk like all boys can be," Levy retorted a little too firmly. "I wonder what Ezra would if she heard this?" Lucy asked knowing full well that Ezra would ask for every detail and start arranging quiet times for just her and Gajeel.

"You wouldn't dare," Levy said. "You're right I wouldn't dare. I'll just tell Cana." Levy knew that if Cana knew about this she would be the first to spread the news around their group of friends. Levy had a strong suspicion that as soon as they went to university that Cana would start drinking alcohol because she goes through at least 50 cans of kool aid in one day. Drinking 50 cans of kool aid only makes her super hyper which means that she tends to leak information when she get extra excited. It also means that she gets an A in gym class every year since she found out that kool aid existed in first grade.

"Can't you just drop it." Levy asked knowing full well her friend was too boy crazy too let it go that easily. "Maybe I will maybe I won't." Levy sighed and the two began walking too essence of magic class. Their essence of magic class was taught by Mavis Vermillion.

They had barely gone two steps when Levy was blasted forward by a gust of wind. Losing her footing she tumbled to the floor. Levy turned her head and saw Erigor. Erigor was a wind mage so it was no problem to make gusts of wind.

He raised his hand for another attack but Lucy charged. She grabbed his wrist and began to twist his arm. Something from behind grabbed Lucy and pulled her back. That something was a shadow and Kage ,the shadow mage,was controlling it. Levy put her middle and index finger together and said, **"SOLID SCRIPT SHINE!"** The shadow vanished. Free from the shadow Lucy brought out her gate keys and yelled, **"OPEN GATE OF THE RAM PALACE AERIES!"** There was a burst of light and standing in front of Lucy was a girl with pale skin, in a short dress made entirely out wool. She had fluffy pink hair and she had goat horns sticking out of her hair, her name was Aeries a rare zodiac spirit.

 **"WOOL BOMB!"** Aeries shouted covering the boys in strong pink wool. Byard sliced through it using his light magic. "I'm sorry," Aeries said sniffing and trembling. "Why?" asked Byard lowering his fist of light. "I've been forced to fight for all these years I just want to be a peace keeping spirit," Areis said through muffled sniffs. "May I please jump into your arms and hug you?" If she had said Byard had won a million jewels the reaction would be the same he smiled this big toothy grin and jumped up and down hollering like a three year old. "By all means go ahead."

Aeries jumped into Byard's outstretched arms but before his hands made contact with her body she shouted, **"WOOL BOMB!"** and sent Byard flying across the hall. Students were gathered around the battle yelling, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!' as the battle continued. Levy and Kage were in deadly duel. Their spells were flying through the hall, causing an effective amount of damage when it hit its mark. Lucy had sent Aeries back and had now summoned Virgo who had brought her a magical whip from the spirit world. She used the whip to slice through Kage's shadows.

The battle was about to get really serious until someone shouted, "Put all your weapons down and stop this nonsense at once!" Everyone lowered their weapons and Lucy close down Virgo's gate. All heads turned to the tall man glowering down at them. One look at him and they all ran too their classrooms at top speed.


End file.
